Typically, hunters use camouflaging techniques in order to blend with the environment and remain undetected by their prey. Such techniques include hunting from tree and/or ground blinds and wearing camouflage attire. However, using these techniques creates an increased risk due to the limited visibility of the hunters. This can lead to injury and possibly even death caused by other hunters.
A multitude of different safety devices are known in the art, such as one-dimensional signs that warn that a hunter is in the area. However, these devices may not adequately remain visible from varying directions and distances. Additionally, hunters may need to walk a required distance to reach a blind, and may move from one blind to another during a course of a hunting excursion. Certain safety devices can be unwieldy or complex to transport and use when traveling from one blind to another.
There is a continuing need for a safety device for hunting that is portable, simple to use, and which contributes to the safety of the hunter while using camouflaging techniques.